


Expensive

by quietnight



Series: Inktober 2018 [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Nudity, THINGS ARE GETTING SPICY OVER HERE, a metric truckload of feathers, one (1) nipple, one (1) whole unabridged dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: TO TRULY APPRECIATE THIS SCENE GO READ THE FICLET BY THE AMAZING NENDIAN WHO WILL YET SAVE US ALL





	Expensive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And The Livin’ is Easy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383626) by [Nendian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nendian/pseuds/Nendian). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/30578565097/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

>  **Magdaliny:** the real question is when does _bucky_ wear one of those  
>  **Nendian:** When Peggy tells him to  
>  **Silentwalrus:** Steve: peg.... i'm sorry.... i have something terrible to confess to you  
>  "I'm fucking your secretary."  
> peggy, gasping: but darling! So am I!  
> bucky: I'M RIGHT HERE


End file.
